Claire new life
by Aditya-Kun
Summary: Claire di pecat ! gimana dia bisa cari uang ? eh tunggu Claire nemu koran waktu di jalan ! isi koran itu apa ya ? RnR PLEASE


Hallo minna-san :)  
Selamat datang di fict ini :)  
Fict pertama saya loh ! maklumin aja kalau banyak Typo :)

Fict: Claire Live

_ ** Warning : OOC , Typo , Genre Ga jelas ! Pairing Ga**_ **_J__elas !  
_**

_Chapter 1 : Claire New Job_

All is Claire Pov

Hari ini hari Senin dimana semua orang bingung dengan semua kesibukanya.  
Semua,termasuk aku ! Hari ini adalah hari senin yang berarti aku harus pergi ke kantor tempatku bekerja.  
Kantor yang menyebalkan ! Itulah menurutku ! Kantor yang penuh dengan atasan yang cerewet.  
Aaaah sekarang sudah jam 06.25 aku harus cepat-cepat mandi atau aku kena marah lagi.  
Aku memasuki kamar mandi yang bisa di bilang cukup luas.  
Kamar mandi apatermen tentunya,aku tinggal di apatermen dengan nenekku karena ke dua orang tuaku telah tewas dalam kecelakaan.  
Ah sudahlah lupakan aku harus bergegas.

_10 menit kemudian_

Akhirnya aku selesai mandi, aahh segarnya !  
Tunggu aku melihat ke jam dinding sudah jam 06.33 !  
Aku harus cepat ! Aku mulai mengambil seragam kantorku dan mengenakanya !  
Sempurna,sekarang aku harus berangkat.

"Claire mau sarapan dulu ?" Tanya nenekku  
"Tidak nenek nanti aku telat lagi ! aku sudah telat 4 kali minggu ini,nenek tidak ingin aku di pecatkan ?" Jawabku  
"Ah baiklah Claire" Ucap nenekku dengan kecewa

Aku langsung saja keluar apatermen dan mengambil sepeda motorku.  
Saat di jalan tiba-tiba ada sebuah koran yang terbang ke wajahku,aku ambil saja koran itu dan ku masukkan ke dalam tasku.

_15 menit kemudian_

Aku telah sampai di kantorku,astaga aku ternyata sudah telat 26 menit !  
Gawat aku pasti kena marah atau mungkin di pecat ?  
Ah ayolah Claire jangan berfikir negatif !  
Aku memberanikan diriku menuju ruanganku dan astaga !  
Ada Boss di ruanganku ! jangan-jangan dia mencariku dan ingin memecatku.

"Hai boss" Sapaku gugup  
"Claire ! lihat jam berapa sekarang !" Bentak Boss  
"Jam 07.37" Ucapku pelan  
"Benar kau telat 26 menit ! kau sudah terlambat 5 kali Claire! kau di pecat !" Bentak Boss

Hebat Claire tadi kau memprediksikan kalau kau akan di pecat dan sekarang hal itu terjadi !  
Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang ? aku tidak akan merepotkan nenekku !  
Aku sebaiknya pulang ke apatermen.

_Sesampai di apatermen_

"Claire kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat?" Tanya nenek  
"Aku di pecat" Jawabku sambil tersenyum pahit  
"Claire kau di pecat bukan berarti kau tak akan mendapat pekerjaan lain,ayolah berusalah !" Ucap nenek menyemangatiku  
"Iya" Ucapku dengan senyum yang teramat terpaksa

Aku sangat bosan sekarang tak ada kegiatan yang bisa di lakukan !  
Tunggu mungkin akan menyenangkan bila aku membaca koran yang ku dapatkan tadi.

Di koran itu tertulis

**"**_**Anda pengangguran ? ingin dapat penghasilan ? Ingin kaya raya ?**  
**Kerja saja di Mineral town sebagai petani ! pekerjaan yang mudah dan menguntungkan !**  
**Belilah tanahnya dan jadilah petani ! berminat ? ingin tahu lebih banyak ?**  
**Telfon saja 1234567890 ! cepatlah sebelum orang lain membelinya !"**  
_  
'Menarik sekali iklan ini' pikirku  
aku akan membeli tanah itu !

Aku langsung saja ke ruang tamu dan menggenggam telefon rumah dan memasukan nomer yang tertera pada koran.

"Hallo ? aku ingin menjadi petani di Mineral Town" Ucapku  
"Wah akhirnya ada juga orang yang berminat, oh ya nama anda siapa?" Tanya orang di telefon  
"Nama ku Claire, salam kenal oh iya harga tanahnya berapa ?" Tanyaku  
"Perkenalkan namaku Thomas,wali kota di Mineral Town harganya hanya 3500 gold"

'3500 gold ? cukup murah untung tanah yang luas' pikirku

"Apa itu sudah mendapatkan rumah ?"  
"Tentu saja Claire,kau bisa melihatnya langsung kalau kau mau"  
"Baiklah nanti aku akan kesana"

Aku pun langsung menutup telfonya.

"Nenek aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di Mineral Town loh!" Ucapku sambil menghampiri nenek  
"Kau akan ke Mineral Town ?"  
"Benar aku akan berangkat nanti,tentunya atas izin nenek" Ucapku sabil tersenyum lebar  
"Aku mengizinkanmu Claire" Ucap nenek tersenyum lembut  
"Arigatou"

Wahh aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin kesana,sebaiknya aku sekarang membeli ticket dan langsung ke pelabuhan.  
Jadwal keberangkatan kapalnya jam 14.23 dan sekarang pukul 13.17.  
"Claire jangan samakan hal ini seperti pekerjaanmu di kantor yang selalu terlambat" Ucapku pada diriku sendiri ( Claire ga gila loh ya -a )

Apa mungkin lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang ? Karena pelabuhannya cukup jauh.  
Baiklah sudah ku putuskan ! Aku akan berangkat sekarang dan menjalin hidup yang indah di Mineral Town.  
Aaah ! aku sudah tak sabar ingin hidup di sana.

_**- In **_**_Flower Town Port -_**( sebenernya ga yakin sih klo bahasa inggrisnya pelabuhan itu port -.- maklumin aja kalau salah U.U *kabur*

"Sudah pukul 14.20 rupanya" Gumamku dengan suara yang bisa di bilang sangat pelan

Tunggu aku lupa memeli ticket ! Astaga bagaimana aku bisa selupa ini !  
3 menit lagi kapalnya akan berangkat ! Ah Lupakan semuanya !  
Aku tak akan bisa ke Mineral Town.  
Tanpa ku sadari air mataku jatuh.

"Eh kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya seorang pria dengan topi biru yang sengaja di balik.  
"Eh tidak apa-apa kok hanya sedikit masalah" Jawabku tersenyum pahit  
"Kau gadis yang tak pintar berbohong" Ucap pria itu  
"Begitukah menutmu? hahaha mungkin benar" Ucapku  
"Ayolah ceritakan"  
"Baiklah aku akan berangkat ke Mineral Town tetapi aku lupa membeli ticket padahal kapal aku berangkat 2 menit lagi"  
"Kebetulan sekali aku punya 2 ticket ! sebenarnya itu untuk temanku tapi dia menelfonku dan bilang dia tidak jadi pergi,kau boleh menggunakanya!"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Tentu saja !"  
"Arigatou!"

Aku benar-benar beruntung, aku bertemu dengan orang yang baik.  
Eh sepertinya ada yang aneh astaga aku lupa menanyakan namanya !  
Biarlah mungkin aku akan bisa bertemu denganya lagi.

Aku segera berlari menuju tempat kapal akan berangkat.  
Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 1 menit.

"Apakah semua penumpang sudah tiba?" Teriak seorang Gadis berseragam di dalan Kapal  
"Kapal akan berangkat sebentar lagi!" Lanjut sang gadis

Aku langsung saja loncat ke dalan kapal dan memberikan ticket.  
Dan lihat ! dugaan ku benar aku bertemu lagi dengan pria yang tadi.  
Aku akan menghampirinya dan menanyakan namanya.

"Hai aku lupa menanyakan namamu bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu ?" Tanyaku  
"Namaku Jack Wartson , oh iya kalau namamu siapa ?" Tanya Jack  
"Namaku Claire Hikaru" Jawabku  
"Kenapa kau pergi ke Mineral Town Jack?"  
"Aku ingin menjadi petani"  
"Hah petani ? Aku juga akan menjadi petani di sana"  
"Apa ?! Bukankah hanya ada 1 orang yang menjadi petani ?"  
"Benar juga di koran juga tertulis seperti itu, semoga saja sang wali kota punya ide"  
"Em...bagaimana kalau kita 1 rumah saja ? Kebetulan aku membawa kasur instan"  
"Ide yang bagus Jack ~"

Akhirnya selama perjalanan yang membosankan ku isi dengan kegiatan mnegobrol dengan Jack.  
Jack adalah orang yang baik.

***_2 jam_**_** kemudian***_Tak terasa waktu 2 jam yang cukup lama sudah berakhir.  
Kini aku dan Jack sudah berada di pelabuhan Mineral Town  
Kami di sambut oleh seseorang berbadan kekar dengan handuk di lehernya.  
Orang berbadan kekar itu-pun mendekati kami.

"Kalian pendatang baru ? Perkenalkan namaku Zack" Ucap orang itu  
"Iya kami pendatang baru, Namaku Claire Hikaru" Ucapku  
"Namaku Jack Wartson" Ucap Jack  
"Bisakah anda menunjukan jalan menuju pertanian yang di jual itu ?" Tanyaku  
"Dengan senang hati" Ucap Zack

Zack menunjukan jalan ke arah pertanian itu.  
Rasanya sudah tidak sabar, apalagi aku akan mengolah pertanian itu dengan Jack.  
Aku rasa Jack akan menjadi teman terbaikku.

"Ini dia tempatnya" Ucap Zack dengan cengirannya yang lebar

Aku dan Jack-pun Cengo dengan lebar :o

"Kenapa tempat ini berantakan sekali ! " Teriakku dengan Jack Kompak

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan badan yang kecil berpakaian mencolok dengan warna merah muncul.

"Itu sebabnya pertanian ini di jual, Apa anda Claire dan Jack?" Ucap orang itu  
"Benar aku Claire dan dia Jack, Apa anda mayor di sini?" Tanyaku  
"Benar..dan kalian tau kan hanya ada 1 rumah di sini?" Tanyanya  
"Tidak usah khawatir soal itu, Aku membawa kasur instan jadi tidak masalah aku satu rumah dengan Claire" Ucap Jack  
"Oh ya sudah kalian bisa mulai bekerja hari ini,dan di kotak perkakas sudah ada alat pertanian jadi kalian tidak perlu membeli di Blacksmith" Ucap Mayor

"Dan apa nama yang akan kalian beri pada pertnaian ini ?" Lanjut Mayor  
"Jacklair Farm" Ucapku dan Jack kompak

Huh ! aku rasa untuk 3 hari ke depan aku akan sibuk mengurusi ladang ini.  
Ladang ini sangat buruk ! penuh baru dan rumput liar !  
Bahkan ini terlihat seperti ladang yang sudah terkena badai tornado.  
Ya sudahlah yang penting aku sudah punya pekerjaan.

_Aku akan memulai hidup baruku di sini di tempat aku berdiri 'Mineral Town'  
_

_~ to be continue ~_

Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik fict itu u.u  
Saya bikin fict itu sampe 6 hari loh :3 sangking ga ada idenya :3  
Kalau ada Typo bertebaran tolong kasih tau yaa :3  
Review Please :3 *Puppy Eyes*

_Kami-sama semoga banyak yang review *doa*_


End file.
